strikebackfandomcom-20200213-history
Damien Scott
| last = }} Damien Scott is a former United States Army Delta Force operative who now works with Section 20. Biography United States Army Damien was a member of the US Army Special Forces Detachment Delta or "Delta Force" before the invasion of Iraq in 2003 and became an "acquaintance" of SAS officer John Porter around this time as well, it is unknown what exactly Damien did for the US army but what is known is that Damien was sent on a mission to find WMD's in Iraq, but he was set up in an operation called Trojan Horse (File Reference QLA-2G984). Section 20 Damien was initially hunted down by Section 20 in order to help find a Pakistani Terrorist called Latif and the kidnapped John Porter, Scott was found in Malaysia, South East Asia by Sgt. Michael Stonebridge and was thus recruited into Section 20. After getting to Section 20 HQ in London Damien along with the other members of Section 20 witnessed John Porter's assassination by men loyal to Latif, and as a result Scott was given service in Section 20 specifically to hunt down Latif. Scott undertook many missions for Section 20 and he finally managed to get justice for his dead friend and former Section 20 colleague John Porter by capturing Latif in Hungary. Profile Personal Information Name: Damien Scott Education: High School Born: April 1978; Detroit, Michigan Family: Father: (Unknown) - Estranged, Mother: Jokate - Estranged Brothers: Drew, John, Wife: Leann - Estranged Notes: Grew up in Detroit. Unemployed father became drunk and abusive, left the family after a physical confrontation. Scott was a star athlete, popular with girls. Supplemented mother's income with money earned bagging groceries. Supported family through time in the Rangers. Military Training United States Army Fort Bragg, North Carolina Graduated from U.S. Army in Fort Benning, Georgia at age 19 Notes from Supervising officer: Strong and skilled soldier. Thrives under pressure. Strongest member of Army boxing team, but often penalized for rules infractions. Would be top in his class if not for behavioral issues. Has extreme difficulty with authority. Military Activity 2001-2003 Operation Enduring Freedom (Afghanistan) - Assigned to 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta. - Worked with Afghan fighting forces. - Liaison with British SAS and CIA. - Suspected by some to have used government funds for unapproved purposes, but never proven. 2003 Operation Iraqi Freedom - Assigned to search for WMD in Basra. - Suspended from service after found to have two kilograms of opium in his locker, denied ownership and responded violently. - Dishonorably Discharged Post-Military Activity - Worked as private military contractor in high-risk areas in occupied Iraq. - Suspended from operation after videotape surfaced of him shooting a stolen car, which then exploded, killing three known hijackers who had been operating on the airport road. - Last known whereabouts: Rumored to have moved to Kuala Lumpur, engaged in an underground cage-fighting ring. Psychological Profile - Strong, capable soldier who harbors serious issues with authority. - Charismatic, propensity to womanize. - Considered extremely risky as operative. Gallery File:Scott.jpg External links *Cinemax description *Section 20 Agent Profiles Scott, Damien Category:Section 20